The present invention relates to a dispenser accessory to facilitate dispensing of pourable liquids from a conventional necked container, such as typically used for internal combustion engine lubricants wherein the same provides means of enabling the user to allow the sealing sheet to remain on the mouth of the said container thus eliminating spills.
Conventional oil containers typically utilize a sealing sheet adhesively and fixedly secure to the mouth of such containers. Consequently, oil filling requires initial puncturing of the said seal and subsequently positioning of the oil directed from the container through an oil fill entry port frequently resulting in spillage of the oil to and on the surface of the engine oil fill port.
Because of this problem, it is known in the prior art to provide special devices or inserts, between containers holding the liquids and receptacles receiving such containers in order to dispense the liquids therefrom.
The containers include, but are not limited to, oil containers. The dispensers or devices include, but are not limited to, oil containers. Examples of prior art oil fill structures accordingly may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,023 to Belter setting forth a seal structure that is puncturable within a tubular shell to permit insertion of oil line tube or nozzle into a port in the housing or receptacle of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,910 to Sheppard et al., utilizing an insert within an oil fill tube which consist of a seal puncturing portion of the body, and a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,764 to Levinrad, et al., which discloses a device enabling water containers to be dispensed gravitationally whilst maintaining seal on bottle mouth, until mounted on receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,236 to Deruntz, et al.,utilizing an insert in which a pointed taper pierces a sheet seal on which is attached to the mouth of a liquid container.